wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firn
Firn was a female Icewing and intended to be a main protagonist in the fanfiction "Taking to the Skies." She was the mother of Stalacicle, and belonged originally to FourFlames. This character is deceased. Description Firn's scales were the shade of dim moonlight filtering through a window. They were pale, but looked almost translucent, like she was just light. Her eyes were burnt moons in her head. Her neck icicles darkened into a rich periwinkle as they grew closer to the tips, and her spiky tail was just the same way. Her voice sounded cryptic, like when someone has forseen death. Firn seemed rather intimidating at first, but once you got to know her, she could be really sweet. She was noted to have a dark look to her eyes, almost sinister, like she was plotting something. She was a bit morbid. She was also prone to lie sometimes. However, this is because she had seen a hard life that none of her friends had, and sometimes had hallucinations that made her believe the past was real. She was really very playful and funny at heart, and would never hurt her friends. History Firn led a rather abnormal life, which had a huge impact on her personality. At hatching, Firn's parents, who happened to be more on the rich side of society, were debating on whether to kill her or not because she was the wrong color for a usual Icewing. They decided against it. Then, when the dragonet was only a few months old, her parents lost most of their money in a bank robbery. With the mints unable to make more, they gave their daughter the rest of their money so she could attend school at the Jade Mountain. She never saw them again. At age six while attending the school, the Icewing Kingdom fell into a war. Firn was temporarily withdrawn from her programs by the royal guards and forced into the battlegrounds, earning her quite a few injuries (which thankfully healed). When the war ended in just a year, her friends and peers had grown far smarter than her. She often felt stupid and unwanted. As they grew, she began to experience frequent hallucinations from her year on the frontlines. Then, at age twenty, Firn discovered she was having an egg, and about the same age as her friends'. She doted on her unhatched newborn, and even despite not having a mate to share it with, she was content. But it was a sad afternoon when, by fate, a Nightwing and Icewing happened by. An idea in the works was planted in their heads, and to obtain her only egg, Firn was slaughtered by Shadowflank the Nightwing, never to see her egg again. Powers Firn was just an ordinary Icewing. She had freezing-death breath, serrated claws, and a whip-thin tail. And she could survive bright light and arctic temperatures, like most dragons of her kind. She was pretty clever, but it didn't ever do her much good. Relationships SHADOWFLANK: The dragon who killed her. Evidently she hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him, especially when he murdered her. TERRA NOVA: Firn didn't like the Icewing who helped her die any more than the Nightwing that took her life. ALCHEMIST: Firn liked the Nightwing. He was nice, friendly, and helpful, but she felt dumb around him, because he was so intelligent. SKYBOUNTY: The Nightwing didn't bother Firn that much. She was so sweet, cheerful, and encouraging. Her creativity lit up Firn's world. STRIGIFORMES: Firn didn't really like the Skywing at all. He was too snobby and smart and wore his intelligence around like a trophy. The Icewing did her best to avoid him. STORMCROSSING (DECEASED): Firn saw the Skywing as a best friend. She always made her feel braver, like she could conquer anything that hurt her. Her adventurous and positive attitude was like the antidote to Firn's pain. And, well, they died together. THRASHER: The dragon was amusing to Firn. He was all big and intimidating, yet he seemed wary of everyone besides his mate, especially her. She respected him as an equal, although he didn't want to be seen with her. FENNEC: The Sandwing was a great friend because she shared Firn's pain. It was easy to see how similar their lives were, since Fennec was a fighting commando. Fennec seemed to always be there for her, but did seem wary of her. GAIA: The Mudwing was friendly, helpful, and very trustworthy. She was the dragon Firn gave her dying words to, and Gaia kept that promise even when Firn died. Firn always could count on her. Stalacicle: Firn never met her only son, but she loved him with all her heart and laid down her life for him. Quotes "Sssave him." "What am I supposed to do again? Wha-what's this thing in my talons?" "Ummm... right..." Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters